


Beautiful Mistake

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief mention of the thought of abortion, GFY, Gen, Gift Fic, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labor sucks, but she wouldn’t change a thing now that her baby was in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is an original work of fiction. Please do not take, borrow, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Please do not repost without my permission. Thank you.
> 
> Prompt: Original work; “And I’m learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes”- Pink, Crystal Ball
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sionnach_ayame! I hope you had a tripendicular day. I wish you much peace and happiness, now and always. Love you! ::MWAH:: I know I said I was going to write you something in the Lambs ‘Verse with this prompt, but the more I thought about it, the more it didn’t fit. So you get a new character. I hope you like it, honey! Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Written: September 22, 2015  
> Word Count: 1,000

~*~*~*~*~*~

This was not at all what she pictured her life would be like when she was a little girl. Those flighty, ephemeral dreams of _’when I grow up’_ didn’t even come close to where she was now that she was- subjectively- grown.

Nowhere in those childhood fantasies did she see herself pregnant and alone at the ripe old age of twenty.

Well, she wasn’t alone. She had friends and family- even though they were all three states away, but her baby was going to grow up without their daddy. That night had been a mistake. A stupid, beautiful mistake. She could have taken the easy way out, but she wasn’t sure she could live with herself if she had. She was going to brave it out and do her best to be a mom her kid would be proud of. She’d made her choice. 

And that choice was really fucking painful.

Labor sucked a ton of ass and she regretted _all_ of her life choices right now. She’d been at this for hours and really wanted it to be over. She didn’t care if the kid stayed inside her; she just wanted to be done. Please let her be done.

“One more push now. Come on, Sara. Give me one more push _now_.”

Sara screamed, calling Dr. Crawford every name in the book and a few more she made up on the spot, but she pushed and finally, _finally_ her baby was out. She collapsed back against her bed, gasping for breath and sobbing in relief and exhaustion. She didn’t even notice when Dr. Crawford delivered the afterbirth.

She heard her baby cry and struggled to open her eyes. When had she closed them? Nurses were clustered around the other side of the delivery room and she couldn’t see anything, but soon enough they parted and one of them headed her way with a blanket wrapped bundle.

A pink blanket wrapped bundle.

She hated gender stereotyping, but had to admit it made it pretty easy in this instance to draw the proper conclusion.

The nurse leaned down and placed her baby girl into Sara’s arms. “Congratulations, honey. She’s healthy as can be. Seven pounds even, twenty-two inches long. Have you got a name picked out?”

Questions? What the fuck, woman? All Sara wanted to do was go to sleep holding her baby girl. She didn’t want to answer any questions. Blinking a few times, Sara managed to focus on her baby’s face and a slow smile spread across her own.

“Crysta,” she said hoarsely. The nurse poured her a cup of water and kindly held it while she tried not to gulp it down with the straw. When she’d had enough, she said, “Crysta Devon McIntyre.”

The nurse nodded and smiled. “That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.” 

Sara looked down at Crysta again. Her head was kind of misshapen and she was a little wrinkly and red. Beautiful wasn’t the first word that came to mind. She gave the nurse a look and she grinned, like she knew exactly what Sara was thinking.

“Do you want to try feeding her? Then you can rest.”

Rest. That sounded like heaven. But needs must or whatever. “Yeah, let’s give it a shot.”

It felt…weird and strangely intimate and Sara was abruptly aware of all the other people in the room. They’d all just seen her lady parts doing something she still didn’t think they should be able to do, but this- breast feeding her daughter in front of them- made her uncomfortable in a way giving birth hadn’t.

Was that normal?

Was anything normal?

God she needed a nap. She was too exhausted to get philosophical. That could wait until…never. Never sounded good. She’d take a nap and do the best she could once she woke up. She had a plan. Yay.

Crysta finished eating and Sara reluctantly let the nurse take her. “We’ll take her down to the nursery so you can get some sleep. Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of her.”

Sara reached for Crysta again and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Welcome to the world, baby girl. We’re gonna be just fine.”

Crysta opened her eyes and looked right at her and, yeah, her baby was beautiful. Sara grudgingly submitted to getting hauled up so they could help her clean up and change and lie down in a different bed, but she had to admit she did feel better after all of it. Now, _now_ she could sleep.

When she woke up again, there was a male nurse pushing a bassinet into her room. He was cute, even cuter when he smiled at her before he picked Crysta up and laid her in Sara’s arms.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Sara snorted. She felt like seven shades of shit and was pretty sure she looked it, too. “Bet you say that to all the girls.”

He shrugged and his grin went a little soft. “Only the ones who deserve it. I’m Jake.”

“Sara.”

He ran one finger gently over Crysta’s forehead. “And who’s this little angel?”

She kind of appreciated him asking, even though he had to already know from her chart. “Crysta.”

“It’s nice to meet you both. Let me know if you need anything. Just push the call button and I’ll be here.”

Sara smiled at him. “Thank you, Jake.”

He lingered for another minute or so and Sara felt a little flutter in her belly. Then he smiled at her again and left her alone with her daughter. She looked down at Crysta and murmured, “I really hope I’m smarter now that I’m a mommy. You’ve got to help me make good choices so I don’t mess us up. So, first question: is flirting with the very hot nurse that just brought you to me a good idea?”

Crysta yawned in answer and Sara didn’t know how to take it. “Yeah, I don’t know either.”

The next couple of days were going be interesting.

-30-


End file.
